The makers of particular application software for specialized computer systems, such as telephone switching systems or automatic call distributors (ACD's), for example, commonly sell such software to a customer and subsequently supply information, such as software updates or fixes, or even overall software revisions, to the computer of the customer. Generally, application software makers have supplied such updates, fixes, or new software versions to customers on a floppy diskette, which the maker sends to a customer in response to a request from the customer. Upon receiving the diskette, the customer must then manually install the updates, fixes, or new software versions in the customer's computer.
However, the customer may be unaware that it is necessary to update his or her computer system or that an update or fix or a new software version is even available. Even if the customer is aware of the need for, or the availability of, an update, fix, or new software version, and requests such information from the software maker or vendor, the supplying of information to the customer via diskettes is slow and inconvenient and, again, requires manual installation by the customer, which is undesirable.